Young and In Love
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Klaine. Based off Ryan's spoilers involving Kurt, Blaine, a car and a wedding. Short little one-shot. Basically, what I want to happen in 4.14.


Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, not thinking about the consequences. They were broken up, but the fact that Kurt wanted to take him to Mr. Schuester's wedding gave him some hope. And they were singing a duet. A _flirty_ duet.  
The two were in Kurt's Navigator, parked in the lot of the church. Kurt, being his romantic self, had refused to be late for the event, so they were stuck waiting.  
Conversation had been flowing. About how Blaine took Tina to the Sadie Hawkin's dance, and about Kurt's new 'kinda-boyfriend,' Adam.  
Blaine didn't like this guy. Okay, so he had never met him. But he just sounded like... Like Puck; all charming and suave, but all they really cared about was the sex. As much as Blaine liked the Jew, he knew that guys like that weren't good for dating.  
Apparently, Kurt and Adam had gotten coffee a couple times, and had exchanged numbers.  
Kurt had said that he liked Adam, and thought he was cute, but didn't see them lasting.  
"We don't really have a connection," Kurt confessed, "He's nice, but I don't think this is long-term."  
Blaine had been secretly happy to hear that.  
The idle chatting had subsided, when Blaine asked, "What are we, Kurt? We say that we love each other when we hang up the phone, but you're kind-of-dating Adam... I just want to know where we stand."  
"Blaine... I don't really know. I love you. That's the only certain thing I can figure out. I don't want to get my heart broken again."  
That was the moment when Blaine had kissed the taller boy. Kurt had taken a moment to respond and to get out of his momentary shock.  
How could something that should be wrong, feel so right?  
Kissing Blaine felt like... Like home. Yes, the boy had hurt him. But Blaine had also loved him, when no one else did. He had supported him, in his darkest hour- even before they started dating.  
When the need for oxygen overpowered him, Blaine pulled back.  
"I've missed you," Kurt said.  
"...What about Adam?"  
Kurt sighed, "Adam's cute. He's nice, and British. But he's not _you_. Whenever I'm with him, I feel like I have to be perfect. I can't see myself growing old with him, or buying a lighthouse with him. Even if you're not my boyfriend, whenever I think of the future, I think of you, Blaine."  
Kurt wove his arms around Blaine's neck, softly singing the lyrics to a familiar song, "_If I can't have you, I don't want nobody baby. If I can have you, uh-huh._"  
Their lips collided again, this time with more heat, and almost a hunger.  
There were apologies that needed to be given from both sides, and there would be an awkward phone-call with Adam the next day, but right now, none of that mattered.  
"I don't feel empty anymore..." Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips.  
Kurt left a kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth, "Me either. I don't think I've actually smiled since that night."  
Blaine pressed open mouthed kisses to Kurt's neck, "I love you."  
The two tumbled into the backseat, where more kisses were exchanged, and shirts were tugged off. Before anything could get too heavy, a sharp tapping on the window interrupted them.  
"Boys?" Mercedes' voice called, "The wedding's about to start. Stop macking out, and get in the church."  
Kurt cursed, fumbling to get his white button-up back on, and shoving Blaine's shirt at him.  
Once both were fully clothed, and their hair was fixed to the best of their abilities, they stumbled out of the Navigator.  
Kurt held out his hand to Blaine, "I know we need to talk about everything. And we will. But... I just want my boyfriend back."  
Blaine's eyes shone with tears, clasping Kurt's hand in his own, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."  
Blue connected with hazel, and they set off to the church, happy to be young and in love, ignoring their troubles.

* * *

**A/N: Sadie Hawkins kind of sucked. This is what I wrote to make up for it. I'm sorry about any errors, but I wrote this in 45 minutes, and I just needed to get my feelings out.  
-Emily**


End file.
